Una Nota
by Arashi-Tsukino
Summary: SLASH ! jejeje mi primer fic de este tipo
1. CAPITULO UNICO

Aquí va mi primer intento de Flash, Ya sabéis, los personajes son de J.KRowling, la historia, pues es mía!!!!! Besos  
  
Una Nota *******************************************************************  
  
Para mí era difícil de creer, y aún lo sigue siendo, no era posible lo que me ocurría, llevaba años negándolo, convenciéndome de que te odiaba, que era feliz con tu sufrimiento y todo... ¿para qué? Para que cada noche vinieses a mí en sueños, . tu ojos color esmeralda, tus labios, en color de tu piel,. todo se aparecía ante mí en las imágenes más dulces, soñaba con besarte, con sentir tus manos sobre mí, soñaba con hacerte vibrar con cada caricia, y cuando el sonido de tus gemidos de placer inundaban mis sentidos, despertaba.. .despertaba para que todo volviese a empezar de nuevo, nuestros encuentros en los pasillos resultaban de lo más frustrante, intentaba decir algo amable y de mi boca solo salían insultos, todo era sarcasmo e ironía al igual que tus respuestas y no sabes cuanto me dolían, cada réplica tuya no eran más que nuevas puñaladas en mi cuerpo, me sentía hervir por dentro y solo podía ocultarme tras mi máscara de frialdad, la máscara que he llevado toda mi vida, la máscara que nunca me ha dejado ser como soy. Te estarás preguntando por que escribo en pasado y todo tiene una respuesta, cuando recibas esta nota ya no estaré entre los vivos, si. es cierto.. esto no es más que mi nota de despedida para ti, para la persona que amo, la que es dueña de mi corazón sin saberlo, la persona por la que hubiera dado mi vida, esta es mi nota para ti Harry  
  
Tuyo por siempre  
Draco Malfoy  
  
-Ohhh Merlín, no puede ser!  
  
-Que ocurre Harry? Que pone?  
  
Harry salió del dormitorio de Gryffindor como alma que lleva el diablo, empujando a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino, en su mano apretaba la nota que había recibido y no podía dejar de pensar que si eso era una broma se las iba a pagar muy caras. Mientras corría sacó de su bolsillo un pergamino, era el mapa del merodeador, buscó desesperadamente a la persona que se encontraba en su mente, allí estaba, en la torre de astronomía, tenía que darse prisa, el camino se le hizo eterno, abrió la puerta con desesperó y se encontró cara a cara con el autor de la carta  
  
- Que . que haces aquí?  
  
- TU QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE HAGO! - No deberías haber venido, esto no te incumbe  
  
- QUE?! MALDITO SEAS! NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO!  
  
- HACERTE QUE!? NO TE HAGO NADA, SOLO EL FAVOR DE DESAPARECER DE TU VIDA! - YO NO QUIERO QUE DESAPAREZCAS!  
  
- Que?... como?  
  
- Lo que has oído, maldita sea Malfoy, no quiero que te vayas, no quiero que salgas de mi vida  
  
- Dame un motivo, algo para no hacerlo Harry  
  
- ¿No te basta con que te lo pida?  
  
- No!, no me basta, dame un motivo para seguir con vida  
  
Harry lo miró con mezcla de miedo, furia, y ¿deseo?, se acercó a él, lo empujó contra uno de los muros y acto seguido lo besó, lo besó con pasión a la vez que con dulzura, el rubio sintió caer una lágrima por su mejilla, no era posible, su sueño, su amor, el dueño de su alma lo estaba besando. Harry se separó lentamente del rubio y lo miró directamente a los ojos, acercó una mano a su rostro y eliminó la lágrima que recorría la blanquecina piel  
  
- ¿este es un buen motivo para ti? ¿El que yo sienta lo mismo te basta Draco?  
  
El rubio estudiaba el rostro del moreno, sabía que había sido sincero y a sus preguntas solo pudo responder con un susurro antes de besarlo de nuevo  
  
- si  
  
Ambos se abrazaron sin dejar de besarse, en la puerta un grupo de jóvenes sonreía en silencio ante la escena, y por muy extraño que esto fuera el grupo se componía de Slytherins y Gryffindors  
  
Fin!!!!!  
  
Os ha gustado???? Si? No? Decid algo!!!!!! Jejeje please ^_________^ 


	2. Gracias!

Muchas gracias a todos, esto no es un capitulo, solo quería agradecer los reviews, aún no he pensado en un nuevo capitulo para esta história, sin embargo he subido un one shot que se titula MI VIDA, va dedicado especialmente para vosotros y tb es flash Nos vemos  
  
Niky_chan: me alegro que te gustase, se que es un poco corto, pero es lo que se me ocurrió en esos momentos, en cuanto a como lo iba a hacer, creo que había pensado en tirarse por la ventana, pero ahora lo pienso y creo que eso no sería muy elegante para Draco ^^U. Un beso  
  
Kat Basted: me alegro que te gustase, en cuanto a continuarlo, lo cierto es que me lo estoy planteando, ya veremos, tal vez lo haga, y si lo hago será más largo ^^  
  
Carla: Gracias por tu review!!!!, espero que si lees alguno más de mis fics me escribas. Nos vemos  
  
Melu : gracias jejeje, mira que eres sádica, querer q draco se mate -_-, mmmm tal vez algún día jijiji pero por ahora me encanta vivito y coleando *_*  
  
Amaly Malfoy: gracias por tu opinión, se que quereis que haga una continuación, pero aún no estoy convencida, si la hago, os daréis cuenta ^^ un beso  
  
Luzy Snape: lo sé lo sé, es muy corto, pero era mi primer intento de flash. De todas maneras gracias por tu review de verdad.  
  
Victor Von Doom: ABU!!!!! Ya te conté el por que no te hablo, ya sabes que no tengo tiempo ^^, peo sé que me quieres y me perdonas por no poder conectarme al msn para hablar, mi história no es rara, solo es algo alternativo, debes de saber que jamás de los jamases uniría a mis adorados harry y draco con tu adorada hermione jejeje :P, te veo en el msn. TQM  
  
Futhark: Hola!!!! Me alegro que te encante jejeje, el motivo por el q no lees el segundo capitulo es por que el que tenía escrito no me gustaba, así que ahora me estoy pensando en continuar la história o no, lo cierto es que estaba pensada para ser de un solo capitulo, pero a lo mejor cambio de opinión y la hago.  
  
Meiko: Gracias!!!!! Ya sé que eso no ocurriría pero quien sabe..... en el mundo de la fantasía todo es posible ^^ un beso  
  
Olga: Hola!!!! Gracias gracias gracias ^^ nos vemos  
  
Haru : lo mismo que a olga jejeje muchas muchisimas gracias!!!!!  
  
Diane Greenleaf Malfoy: gracias a ti tambien por tu review, y en cuanto a continuarlo, lo dicho a las demás, lo intentaré. Pero no lo prometo. Un abrazo ^^ 


End file.
